Possession and Redemption
by nuriiko
Summary: it's sexual! Pls do not read if you are underage. HidanHinata


Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippudden does not belong to me. If it does, I'd very much like to have Hidan for myself, and if that is impossible, I'd like to have Kiba please.

A/N : This is a very very descriptive mature sexual theme. Please do not read if you are underage! Hehe. It one of the best sexual fanfic i ever written.

**Possession and Redemption**

He was at the corner of the room, gathering the things for the final preparation. Once he had the knife, bowl and the lighted red candle, he walked towards the center of the room where a girl, barely in her twenties was lying on a large round stone table covered only by a plain white cloth. She was surrounded by five red candles yet to be lit. He stood at the edge of her head and lit the first candle and moved clockwise. Once all the five candles were lit, he placed the one he was holding at the corner of the table leveled to her shoulders. He then pulled away the thin sheet which covered her naked body. She was beautiful. Soft porcelaine pale skin, subtle round breast, perky pink nipples, flat but firm stomach. He had been surprise that she was naturally clean beneath when he stripped her of her clothing. Some girls are probably just born like that. Lucky he thought, saving the hassle of shaving or trimming he hairs below.

Her hands were on the side of her body, and he pulled one arm out then the other to form a "T". He placed the bowl on the table and cut his left palm with the knife he had, collecting his blood into the bowl. He than took her palms, grazing softly her fingers onto is lips and he cut the skin on her thumbs, drawing out the blood into the bowl. He doesn't take much. Just enough to have two gulps of the thick hot red liquid. He sucked her thumb, licking away the blood. And he realised that her taste was addictive, like a child loving his candy. But he stopped once the cut no longer oozing out blood. He could taste her more later.

He looked at the serene face. Her hair long midnight blue hair was fanned out, her lips was moist and naturally red, her cheeks has a tint of blush making her even more beatiful against her pale skin. Thick lashes that cover her eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful part of the body that he love most and it irk him that he couldn't see those orbs at the moment. _Later. he will see it later_. He touched her cheeks. It was warm and his finger grazed to her jaws, then to her neck, down to her throat and he stopped once he reached her chest, in between the two molds. He was complementing which one he should touch first and then decided to go for the left underside breast with the back of his palms and then up again to gently touch her nipple and kneed it with his thumb. He lowered his head to the other one and captured the pink bud into his mouth. Licking, sucking, pulling, stroking with his tongue and teeth. Again he found her taste to be addictive and he could feel himself harden.

He pull himself away from her body and walked toward the other end of the table, directly facing her feet. He spread them apart and he climbed atop, making sure that he had not knocked over the candle and placed himself in between her knees. He bend forward, and with his fingers he spread her lips. He inhale her scent and it was not a surprise for him that she was already wet. He smiled. The drugs that he gave her put her in a dream-like state, unable to do anything to him but her body is able to feel and react to his touches. He gave her a lick - another addictive taste. So much sweeter than all the blood of his opponents. He concentrated on her clitoris, licking and sucking in gently. He had to make sure that she was wet and ready. He then slid in his finger. It was tight but he slowly pushed a finger in and positioned it in her for a while before he began pulling out and reinserting it again. Once he felt that the tightness around his finger has lessen, he inserted another one, then another. It would be her first, and it would be painful for her. So he had to make sure that she is slightly stretch so it would be less painful for her. His fingers slid in and out until he could feel her muscles clenched and then released followed by uncontrolled spasm. She had orgasm and he knew she was ready.

He stood up on the table and pull down his pants and throw it onto the floor. He never had his top on, thinking that it was such a hassle. He sat on his knees and pull her hips up so that her buttock was supported on his lap, while the hook of her legs were on the hook of his arms. He placed his already hard erected member in front of her opening. He is big for her, too big, and he wondered if she would be able to take him whole. His length if rested on her groin, had almost reached her navel, and he is thick as three of his fingers together. He really hoped that he would not hurt her, but he doubt that. He took a gulp of their combined blood in the bowl, and the remaining was in his mouth, not to be swallowed. They are ready for the ritual and he toss the bowl away.

He placed his hand on either side of her head and tied her hands and feet with the chskra strings, not too tightly so she would not hurt herself. It was a matter of seconds before the drug wore off and she would wake up. He could finally see those white orbs. Her lashes flutter slowly - she's waking. Magenta met white and she tried to raise her hands.

"H-Hidan?" her voice questioned and he plunged into her without answers. Her body arched, head thrown back and she opened her mouth to scream but he wouldn't allow it. He placed his mouth over hers, snaked his left hands atop of her head and fisted a bunch of hair on her crown while the other hand fingers pressed her cheeks together so that she wouldn't close her mouth. Not yet at least. And he forced their combined blood in his mouth down her throat. It had to be done. It was necessary for the ritual.

She almost choked getting the blood down and he lifted himself off her slightly once he was sure she had swallowed it. Some of the blood trickled down the side of her mouth to her neck. He pushed himself further making her arched again, her head tilted to one side, exposing her bloodied neck. It aroused him more and he took the opportunity to lick the blood of her neck, trailing the blood to her mouth and he kissed her - she whimpered slightly. He could taste the saltiness of her tears. Was it because of the pain or the fact that he took her virginity forcefully he had no idea. But he doesn't care for now. All he knew that at that moment, the ritual was complete and she finally belong to him, forever.

He still had not slid himself in and out. Breaking through her barrier was harder than expected, besides he never had sex with virgin anyway. She was the first and the sensation was overwhelming. He was pushing, slowly but surely she is able to take him whole. And who would have thought that being clenched by still tight muscles could be actually painful for a man. _Fuck! She's so damn fucking tight!_ But it did not deterred him. With clenched teeth he pushed again. He had to make her relax. His mouth trailed down to her breast and he suckled her nipples. He could feel her tremble beneath him at the touch of his tongue. His right hand moved to her lower region to find that sensitive bud. And she gasped the moment he touched it. He stroked, he liked, he suckle and he pushed until he was fully submerged.

He lifted himself up, hands by the side of her head and looked into the white orbs - confusion, betrayal, shame, questions - that was what he saw. He would explained later but now...

He slid himself out a bit and thrust in again. Slowly at first and once he felt that she had accustomed to his being he rocked faster. She gasped, she kept throwing her head back, hands trying to release from the chakra stings, her bit her lips tying to suppress a moan. He smirk, knowing that she was actually enjoying the new sensation. He thrust in and out harder, faster then he could feel it - her muscle clenched for the second time, then released followed by the spasms of her inner muscle. He whole body shook, eyes closed, her breathing ragged, her chest raising up and down. He almost came, but he held. He placed his hands on the two mount, massaging and teasing the swollen nipples. She was too occupied by her experience that her body had shown no protest of his fondling hands.

He was still inside her hard and ready to go. But he gave her the space to gather her mind for a while. Once she had calmed and looked at him - eyes that showed hunger, lust, confusion - and he knew she wanted more. Without breaking their eyes away, he rocked again and once she started to flush, he released the chakra strings and her hands found its way to his shoulders, her legs held him tighter. Every pushed he made, she dugged her nails on his skin - his shoulders, his arms, his chest. She was biting her lips together and he bend lower to her ears and whispered "Just scream" and he bit the flesh on her neck. A cry, a moan escaped from her lips as she clung onto him tighter and he pushed faster, harder. And they both gasp and moan and called each others' name.

"Hi-Hidan..." she gasped, tears forgotten "Oh God!" He smirked on her flesh, hearing she called out his name.

"Hinata. You're so fucking tight" And a moan escaped from his lips.

Then he felt it again for the third time. And when she released, she let out a cry as she dugged her nails behind his back. And he followed, her muscles squeezing every part of him as he spilled his seed in her. Ragged breath, bared sweaty bodies of two souls now one. He looked at her. She had her eyes closed and he was sure that she was too tired to be able to do anything. He peeled away from her, climbed off the table and carried her bridal style to the bathtub he had prepared earlier. He would have to clean both of them before he bring her to her room. He slowly lowered himself and her into the tub, afraid that he might break the petite form - still petite after all these years - in his arms.

He had kidnapped her when she was seventeen, and him twenty seven, because he belived that she was the only one to understand him and he was not wrong. The Akatsuki had questioned him his purpose. And he simply said._ "Get the fuck off my affair. Sasori the bastard had his human puppets and fuck it! I will have mine!"_ He knew that her eyes held so much compassion and care and was not judgemental on anyone and he had to have her. He had lived for nearly a decade, seeing enemies died in his hands, tasted their blood only to relish pain. It was a torment on him to live like that for him. He may be carefree with a sting of mouthful langguage but he actually hated the fact that he would live alone forever. That is why he choose her - his possesion, his redemption. The ritual not only make her part of him and him part of her and make her immortal like him. But should the day come when he can no longer be able to face life, he knew that death awaits. All he had to do was to stab his and her heart together. But she doesn't have to know that. That is his secret to keep.

He had planned to have the ritual when she turned twenty but, the damn blonde Deidera had tried to hit on her in a drunken state. Tobi had tried to stop him, and Deidera had throw a shuriken at him only to be saved by Hinata. She almost died, _his _Hinata had almost died. That is why he wasn't willing to wait for her to turn twenty. He wouldn't want to see her get hurt, ever. She is now nineteen, and he twenty seven. And that is how they will stay for the rest of eternity.

He carried her out of the tub to dry her and then proceed to her room. He was clad in nothing, she only the plain white cloth, and he carried her bridalstyle, out from the damn ritual room, through the corridors - he doesn't give a shit if anyone saw them in that state - and to her room . He gave everyone his coldest, icy stare, just to state them that she is _his _possession. He placed her gently on her bed, bringing up the covers and he slipped beside her. _Tomoorrow_. Tomorrow he would tell her. And they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N I am not in a cult! And I am not sure if Hidan could be killed. But then this is just my imagination just so that i could do a Hidan/Hinata. Please Reveiw**.


End file.
